Master Devil Wants Me
by markeuchan
Summary: Kehidupan Haechan jungkir-balik ketika Ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan menyisakan banyak hutang. Sementara itu, Mark Lee menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya untuk mencari sosok peri kecil yang menjadi alasannya tetap hidup. Takdir membuat mereka bertemu, tapi masa lalu membuat semua itu menjadi pelik. [markchan/jaeyong]


**Tittle : Master Devil Wants Me**

 **Cast :**

 **NCT Lee Minhyung**

 **NCT Lee Haechan (GS)**

 **Jung Jaehyun as Lee Jaehyun**

 **DIA Jung Chaeyeon**

 **Kim Yerim as Lee Yerim**

 **Lee Doyoung as Suster Lee (GS)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Comedy**

 **Chapter 1 : Here is My Sunshine**

 **VVIP Room, Seoul Hospital**

 **Juni 2002**

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit menoleh dan menemukan sosok wanita bersetelan putih mengintip dari sela-sela pintu.

"Minhyung-ah, kau sedang apa?" Tanya wanita itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan masuk dengan membawa sebuah baki berisi obat-obatan.

"Oh ternyata Suster Kepala! Aku sedang bermain rubik. Suster mau coba?" Nama anak ini adalah Lee Minhyung. Usianya 6 tahun dan ia sedang dirawat inap karena terjangkit virus demam berdarah. Sudah seminggu ia dirawat disini, dan selama itu juga ia selalu membuat ulah.

"Tidak, sayang. Sekarang sudah jadwalmu minum obat. Aku ingin mengantarkannya untukmu," Jawab wanita itu dengan lembut. Ia menaruh baki itu di meja yang terletak di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Mengambil salah satu butir pil dari dalam bungkusan obat dan secangkir gelas berisi air.

Melihat itu Minhyung lantas menjerit tak terima. "Andwae! Aku tidak mau makan obatnya! Aku hanya mau makan jika ada Appa!" Ia segera melempar rubiknya ke atas ranjang kemudian berlari menuju pojok kamar. Mengabaikan tiang infuse yang ikut tertarik mengikuti gerakannya.

"Lee Minhyung!" Jerit Suster Kepala dengan dahi mengernyit dan jari telunjuk yang bergerak mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Namun dasar bocah keras kepala, Minhyung tetap kukuh dalam pendiriannya. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari sana maupun meminum obatnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Coba saja Suster memaksaku meminumnya, tangan Suster yang akan aku gigit!" Ancamnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebal. Kini keduanya tengah beradu tatapan tajam. Seolah-olah dari sana, mereka sama-sama tengah mengeluarkan laser dan membuktikan siapa yang terkuat.

Akhirnya Suster Kepala pun menyerah. Ia menaruh kembali gelas dan butiran obat itu ke atas baki. "Heish..jinjja. Lagipula dimana Lee Doyoung? Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung-jawab menangani anak nakal ini. Kenapa malah aku?" Gumamnya tak percaya. Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah sibuk memantau pekerjaan para anak buahnya, bukannya turun-tangan untuk menghadapi bocah yang terkenal sebagai pasien paling nakal di bangsal ini.

Tok! Tok!

Baik Suster Kepala dan Minhyung pun menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara ketukan lagi dari arah pintu. Doyoung masuk dengan napas ngos-ngosan dan tangan yang bertengger di pinggang. Ia persis seperti orang yang baru saja dikejar anjing. Bedanya yang memburunya kali ini adalah waktu.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku sudah mencari baki obatnya kemana-mana. Ternyata disini. Maafkan aku Suster Kepala. Aku tadi turun untuk mengantarkan pasien kamar sebelah menonton pertunjukan musik anak-anak sekolah musik Symphony.." Ia mencoba menjelaskan alasan keterlembatannya kesini. Mendengar ucapan Doyoung membuat mata Minhyung berbinar-binar.

"Apa ada pertunjukan lagi di taman hari ini, Suster?" Tanyanya dengan girang. Sejenak ia melupakan bahwa saat ini ia masih berada di medan perang. Dan Suster Kepala baru saja mendapat bala bantuannya.

"Iya sayang. Ada banyak anak seumuranmu yang menampilkan bakat mereka disana. Kenapa? Minhyung mau lihat?" Doyoung menghampiri Minhyung yang berdiri di pojok kamar. Ia berjongkok sambil menunjukan senyum lembut.

"Ya Suster, aku mau kesana sekarang! Ayo kita kesana!" Serunya dengan girang. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika Doyoung langsung menangkap tubuhnya, dan membawa bocah itu dalam gendongannya. Rumah sakit ini harus merasa beruntung karena memiliki suster yang kuat dan berdedikasi tinggi macam Lee Doyoung.

 _"No no no_ , kau tidak boleh kesana kecuali kau sudah memakan obatmu. Sekarang makan dulu obatnya, baru kau boleh turun kesana.." Tukas Doyoung sambil membawa Mark menuju ranjang rawatnya. Ia kemudian menerima obat yang dioperkan oleh Suster Kepala lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mark. Bersiap memberi anak itu makan obat.

"Lee Doyoung-ssi.." Desis Minhyung dengan suara tertahan. Ia kini menatap Doyoung dengan sepasang _puppy-eyes_ miliknya yang mengiba. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa tidak rela untuk berbuat jahat. Harus Doyoung akui, anak ini memang menggemaskan ketika ia bertingkah manja. Tapi tetap saja, yang ia sodori ini bukan racun sianida melainkan obat. Minhyung harus tetap memakan obatnya!

"Oww..kenapa kau merengek padaku?" Doyoung membalas dengan nada mencemooh.

 _"Jebal_ Suster.. Minhyungie sedang sakit ung~ ung~" Bocah ini kini mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ andalannya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Dan kau akan bertambah sakit kalau tidak segera minum obat. Jadi cepat habiskan ya sayang.." Doyoung tetap tidak memberikan toleransi.

"Huft baiklah! Dasar menyebalkan!" Jerit Minhyung dengan kepala tertunduk. Mirip seperti anak anjing yang basah kuyup dan mengundang belas kasihan. Doyoung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun mengarahkan obat itu pada Minhyung.

"Angkat kepalamu sayang!"

"AAA~~~" Minhyung menengadahkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Membuat Doyoung dan Suster Kepala tertawa.

"Waah Minhyungie, _daebak."_

~~ooo~~

"Suster, siapa anak itu? Dia keren sekali. Bisa bermain piano seperti Ayah!" Minhyung nampak terpesona ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil bergaun putih yang sedang memainkan piano di atas panggung. Gadis itu tampak cocok menggunakan sayap mainan dan tiara di atas kepalanya. Persis seperti seorang peri.

"Bagaimana Suster tahu, kalau Suster saja tidak kenal Minhyungie.." Doyoung tidak habis pikir dengan bocah ini. Asal tahu saja, Doyoung sudah sering berdoa dalam hati supaya Minhyung cepat sembuh agar dia tidak perlu repot lagi mengurusnya.

"Huhh Suster payah! Kalau begitu cari tahu!" Pekk Minhyung sambil menggoyangkan ujung rok Suster Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung lantas menahan roknya di pinggang agar tidak melorot karena serangan anak ini yang membabi-buta.

"Hey hey bocah. Bagaimana pun aku ini lebih tua darimu ya. Kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya.."

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri! Sana pergi saja! Aku tidak butuh Suster lagi.." Minhyung menyerah. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Doyoung untuk mendekat ke arah panggung. Meninggalkan Doyoung yang berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Huh anak itu sombong sekali. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing, lebih baik aku kembali bekerja sajalah," Gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Yakk! Cewek rambut panjang! Namamu siapa, sih? Heiii!" Minhyung yang berhasil menerobos kerumunan segera menjerit-jerit seperti bocah kesetanan. Ia melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berharap gadis kecil itu akan menoleh.

"Yahh..menoleh saja tidak mau. Sombong sekali ya kau ini," Cibir Minhyung. Kali saja dengan dicibir seperti itu si gadis mau menoleh. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, yang ada gadis itu justru membunyikan piano-nya makin keras. Seolah hendak menutupi suara teriakan Minhyung.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Dia sepertinya tidak bisa mendengarku. Kalau begitu, aku akan naik ke panggung," Tekad Minhyung sudah bulat. Kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Dengan susah-payah, bocah itu memanjat panggung tersebut lalu kembali berdiri.

Doyoung yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega pun kembali menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat dimana bocah itu sekarang. "HOII! LEE MINHYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK NAKAL? CEPAT KEMBALI KESINI! KAU MAU MEMBUAT AKU CEPAT TUA YA?!" Pekik Doyoung. Kenapa sih anak ini tidak bisa mantap sebentar saja? Doyoung 'kan jadi harus bolak-balik untuk memastikan dia tetap aman.

"Masa bodoh, Suster bilang kan tidak mau membantu.." Minhyung yang mendengar panggilan Doyoung pun menoleh sekilas, namun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Doyoung.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah gadis kecil yang tengah memainkan piano tersebut, lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas tuts piano. Menghasilkan suara sumbang yang memekakkan telinga. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si gadis cantik.

"Hei, namamu siapa? Aku Lee Minhyung. Kau cantik sekali ya. Anak siapa?" Minhyung bertanya sambil menyungingkan senyum menggoda dan mata yang mengerling ke arah gadis itu.

 _"Wah..wah ada apa ini?"_

 _"Mana orangtua anak itu?"_

Para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik heran dengan kemunculan Minhyung.

Haechan pun menghentikan permainan piano-nya, lalu menoleh sesaat ke arah Minhyung. "Kau..siapa? Kenapa menghancurkan penampilanku?" Katanya dengan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk. Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak membuat Minhyung gentar. Karena ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali mendapat tatapan yang sama dari banyak suster di rumah sakit ini. Minhyung pun mengambil mic yang tertaruh di atas piano.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan aku Lee Minhyung. Kau mau jadi temanku?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dengan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Haechan.

"Tidak." Gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan sarkas.

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku?" Minhyung menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pacar? Apa itu?" Haechan malah kebingungan.

"Ya ampun kau ini polos sekali ya." Minhyung bergerak mencubit pipi gembul Haechan, membuat gadis di hadapannya berjengit kaget dan menatap cowok di hadapannya dengan ekspresi takut.

"Appa!~~~ TT=TT aku benci cowok ini!" Ia mulai terisak sambil menepis tangan Minhyung dari pipinya. Enak saja cowok ini sembarang menyentuhnya. Selama ini, hanya Ayah-nya saja yang boleh melakukan itu.

Tepat di saat itu terjadi, Doyoung berhasil naik ke panggung dan menghampiri mereka. "Hyaa~ Lee Minhyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini, eoh? Dasar anak nakal! Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, anak manis. Biar Kakak yang mengurus anak ini!" Ujarnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Namun begitu ia menghadap ke arah Minhyung, tatapannya berubah garang. "Minhyungie _, nawa!"_ Seru Doyoung sambil meraih tangan mungil Minhyung untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Namun bocah itu berhasil meloloskan tangannya dari cengkraman Doyoung kemudian merengek manja.

"Huwaaaa~~ lihat! Lihat! Suster ini mencubitku!" Jeritnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang bahkan tidak basah oleh airmata.

"Apa? Kau jago sekali berakting!"

"Tuh kan suster suka sekali marah-marah. Aww tanganku sakit sekali! Huwaa~~ siapapun suruh pergi Suster ini," Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan bentol merah bekas di gigit nyamuk semalam.

 _"Pertunjukan macam apa sih ini?"_

 _"Apa rumah sakit ini sedang mengadakan drama?"_

Riuh suara penonton mulai memenuhi taman. Semua bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai pertunjukan piano itu berakhir menjadi seperti ini?

"Hehehe, kau ini lucu sekali ya." Di tengah ramai suara orang yang menyuruh Minhyung untuk turun, Haechan tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Hal itu membuat Minhyung membeliakkan matanya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan!

 _"Wah dia tersenyum. Manis sekali! KYAAA_!" Batin Minhyung menjerit. Ia nyaris saja tersenyum idiot jika saja sisi lain dirinya tidak memperingati.

 _Eh tapi aku harus tetep stay cool dong."_ Cowok itu kemudian berdeham, sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ya, kalau kau bersamaku. Aku akan selalu membuatmu tertawa," Itu ucapan tulus seorang bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mendengar itu Haechan lantas tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Dan ketika Minhyung melirik sedikit, ia lagi-lagi dibuat kapok. _Kok bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk semanis ini?_

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu ayo kenalan. Namaku Seo Haechan. Umurku 6 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Minhyung." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Hanya saja Minhyung masih mematung sampai tidak merespon hal tersebut. Haechan pun mengambil inisiatif dengan meraih tangan Minhyung dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

 _Oh tidak..cewek ini berbahaya. Dia sangat-sangat berbahaya!"_ Minhyung memasang siaga 1 saat rasa hangat menyapa pipinya dan membuat dirinya tanpa sadar tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"Hey! Hey! Suster Lee! Cepat suruh anak itu turun dari sana. Pertunjukannya harus tetap berlanjut," Suara Suster Kepala terdengar, dan membuat Doyoung menoleh. Ia tergeragap karena nyaris saja melupakan tujuan awalnya ketika melihat dua bocah ini tersipu malu.

"Oh ne, ne. Baiklah. Maafkan aku Minhyungie, tapi kalian bisa kenalan saja lain kali..." Katanya lalu mau tak mau menggendong Minhyung dan memaksanya turun dari panggung. Membuat mic yang dipegang si bocah jatuh ke lantai.

Minhyung yang merasa tidak terima terus meronta di dalam gendongan Suster Doyoung. "Yak! Turunkan aku! Kami masih belum selesai bicara!" Pekiknya yang membuat Doyoung kewalahan. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu sang suster dan menangkap sosok Haechan yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hehe, Minhyung-ah. Fighting! Cepat sembuh ya!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Sementara itu, kamar rawat Minhyung baru saja kedatangan tamu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun bunga-bunga masuk bersama gadis kecil berkuncir kuda.

"Minhyung-ah? Kau dimana, sayang? Eomma dan Kakakmu datang menjenguk. Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi?" Wanita itu, Lee Chaeyeon. Ibu dari Lee Minhyung.

"Sepertinya Minhyung memang tidak ada disini, Eomma.." Kakak Minhyung, Lee Yerim berucap setelah mencari Minhyung di dalam kamar mandi dan kolong kasur.

"Oh ya? Lalu kemana dia? Tadi Suster Doyoung juga tidak ada di meja resepsionis. Apa mereka pergi bersama?" Tukas sang Ibu dengan raut khawatir.

"Hmm, kalau begitu mereka pasti jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit,"

Ketika mereka masih kelimpungan dengan hilangnya Minhyung, sebuah suara terdengar dari arah taman rumah sakit.

 _"Sudah kubilang 'kan aku Lee Minhyung. Kau mau jadi temanku?"_

"Tunggu, suara itu..bukannya suara Minhyung?" Yerim yang lebih dulu mengenali pun segera keluar dari kamar rawat Minhyung menuju ke arah balkon yang menghadap ke arah taman.

"Yak! Apa yang dia lakukan di atas panggung sana? Adikku itu pasti sudah gila," Ia kaget ketika melihat Minhyung sedang menggoda gadis kecil berwajah lugu.

"Heish, Lee Yerim. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Masa sama adik sendiri begitu?" Chaeyeon menyusul sambil mengomeli anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Habisnya dia sering bikin malu sih. Aku mau pura-pura tidak kenal sajalah. Minhyung bukan adikku," Yerim langsung berbalik pergi. Tidak sanggup melihat hal apa yang akan adiknya itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ya ampun kau ini. Eomma akan turun ke bawah menyusulnya. Kau mau ikut?" Chaeyeon bertanya.

"Tidak. Nanti aku tertular gila.."

TBC

A/N : Nikmatin aja dulu ya manis-manisnya masa kecil nan bahagia Markchan haha, karena aku bakal bales dendem dengan banyak tangisan di chap selanjutnya .g eh ketauan deh main rp gegara pake itu

Jadi guys, yang mana yang kalian lebih suka Master Devil Wants Me atau There's No Us? Tell me di review

yaaaaa. Aku tunggu!_


End file.
